


Sweetener

by clouding02



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles 24/7, Dogboys & Doggirls, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouding02/pseuds/clouding02
Summary: Yixing likes hybrids, but he doesn't want to adopt one, they're way too human to be considered pets like the majority of people sees them, in his opinion.Then one day his best friend Junmyeon finds two abandoned cat hybrids, Jongdae and Minseok, who will slowly start to befriend him, and, especially Jongdae, with his obsession for smells and skinship, will make Yixing melt.P.SEnglish is not my first language, I'm just trying to learn the language, be gentle <3
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure but maybe I'll add some smut scenes here and there starting from maybe the 6th chapter, idk, because I LOVE SMUT but I'm so uncomfortable writing about it, so it may not be that well written lol...

Yixing had never thought about adopting a hybrid. Yeah, he thought they were really fantastic creatures, yet to him it felt like something kind of a cruel to do. Every time he saw a hybrid and talked to them, they acted 100% like any other human being with maybe a bit more needs and instincts. And animal features. But, besides that, nothing changed. And the way too many humans treated them even worse than real animals always made him really sad, that's why he didn't want to contribute in the adoption of one of them like any other dog or cat. He saw too many people adopting hybrids when they were children because they couldn't afford to adopt a human child or because they couldn't have children naturally. Sometimes, old people adopted hybrid just to turn them in their own living sex dolls. There were many movements that were trying to make things better for hybrids, yet no serious law had ever been approved because the hybrids market was one of the most profitable for the government. Also, taking care of real animals was already a difficult experience, he couldn't think of dedicating his time to another human in that way. He was super happy with just his three soft cats Luobo, Lulu and Laosan who lived like semi-gods in his huge apartment.

Then someday something happened. His best friend Junmyeon found two hybrids in front of his countryside villa, under the rain during a cold January night, tied up, clearly underweight, trembling, scared and blindfolded.

"They were panting Yixing, everytime I took a step towards them I could see them curl up into each other, the youngest is still crying. I forced them into my house, but they're clearly even more frightened now. The way they were screaming while I was taking them inside, Xing... Something terrible... They must have experienced something so terrible, so cruel Yixing... You need to come here and help me, please...You know I have to get to the office in a few hours, I can't leave them alone."

Yixing could feel his best friend crying and sobbing through the phone. He had to analyze his friend's words for a few moments in his mind to actually understand the situation he was about to jump in.

"Junmyeon, I have to work too..."

"Yixing, you're an architect and your house is your studio. You can stay here at least a few hours? Please Yixing..."

"Junmyeon..."

"Yixing please, you're my friend and you're the only one I trust in this kind of situation..."

"Let me put on some clothes, I'll be there in forty minutes..."

So he arrived at Junmyeon's house, a huge villa in the middle of nothing. He parked his car and took his umbrella because, to reach the entrance, he had to walk at least 50 meters. After knocking twice, his friend opened the door, almost dragging him inside. 

"Yixing, thank you so much for coming... They're still there, they haven't even tried to escape... I could only remove their blindfolds because every time I touched them their eyes widened in horror, imagine if I walked near them with a knife to cut those thick ropes... I think they'd faint..."

Yixing looked in front of him, listening to Junmyeon's soft and worried voice. The two hybrids were on the floor, sitting. The one who was probably the oldest, noticing a new person was standing in that space, instinctively put an arm in front of the younger, trying to protect him. Yixing huffed, trying to make a plan in his mind. 

"They look around our age, maybe one or two years younger... Where are you leaving?" 

"Mmh, I think in around one hour and a half." 

"Ok, let's try to give them at least some water and food now. They look really underweight and dehydrated."

"You noticed too... What if they don't eat or drink?" 

"I have lots of doubts... But we can try. Maybe if we leave them alone..." 

"How can we leave them alone? They're still tied up. I don't even know if they speak our language." 

"Junmyeon, you said you trusted me, right? Then let's try to give them a bit of space, they're scared of us." 

"Ok, ok. You'll give them a cup of water and I'll prepare them two sandwiches." 

The two humans put water and food on a tray, next to the hybrids on the floor. The older was glaring at them, trying to scare them away, yet he looked way more frightened than what he could have hoped, making his efforts pretty useless. 

"We're going in another room for an hour, take your time to eat and drink, so..." 

"Wait, shall I bring a couple of blankets? They look so cold..." 

"Yeah, good idea." 

In a matter of minutes the two humans had put the blankets on the frozen hybrids and then moved to the living room, sitting on the blue large sofa, talking about the hybrids. 

"I'm about to get out, I'm coming back at 10 in the morning, since now it's half past 2. I'm not asking you not to sleep or anything, just keep an eye on them, ok?" 

"Yes Junmyeon, I've already agreed, I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to these two, we'll talk about what to do with them tomorrow, right?" 

"Right, I'll leave them to you, bye Yixing, thank you again." 

"Bye, stay safe." 

So now Yixing was left alone with two hybrids who came from who knows where in the middle of nothing under a dark, cold, rainy night sky. 'Great', he thought, annoyed. After a few hours of bindge watching random programs on the TV, he decided to silently walk in the entrance room to see what the two strangers were up to. Entering the space, he noticed how they were cuddled onto each other, under the blankets. They had eaten only a small amount of food, but luckily the water was long gone. Observing them more closely, he could notice their hybrid features: long spotted tails and longish and round ears. Cats? They could be a rare breed he'd never seen before. Moving another step, he hit the table, cursing in every known language in his head. The hybrids suddenly woke up, starting to hiss at him with vertical, puffy tails, ears back and flat against their small heads. 

So Yixing raised his hands to his chest, palms out to make the cats understand there was nothing to worry about. 

"Hey, hey calm down! I won't do anything to you, I was just checking... Ah, your wrists and ankles are wounded, how long have you been tied up guys? How tightly? My goodness, I can't see you like this..." 

Yixing covered his eyes with his hands; the cats were no longer hissing, yet they were still visibly terrified. 

"Guys, I'm telling you. If you let me get near enough, I could cut those ropes with a small knife. I know it sounds scary, I know you probably don't trust humans... I don't exactly know what you've been through, but... I understand, ok?" 

The two looked at each other, still giving the man side eyes, like they were considering the idea of accepting his help. After fifteen seconds the older tried to get up, just to fall on his weak knees a second later in pain. Since he couldn't get up, he looked again at the other hybrid, stretching his arms forwards. 

"Is this... A yes? So you can understand what I'm saying, right?" 

There was no answer. Yixing huffed. Then he walked towards a drawer, opened it and pulled out the small knife he previously talked about. The volunteering hybrid looked at him; Yixing didn't know how to interpret his expression. Then the man carefully dropped on his knees on the floor, slowly moving towards the cats. 

"I'll try not to touch you, but it could get difficult, so don't be too surprised if I grab your hands to keep it steady, ok? I don't want to hurt you, cat." 

So he automatically grabbed the hybrid's hands, it was clearly almost impossible to cut that old and tight rope without keeping the boy's hands still. The hybrid was shivering. Yixing was almost in tears. He knew seeing creatures in pain made him feel sorrow, but at the same time he almost never cried. After a few horizontal movements, the rope was on the floor. The hybrid tried to move his hands, hissing for the pain. 

"See? I'm just trying to help you. If you let me, I'll also free your ankles. And I'll also help your younger friend, okay? Again, me and Junmyeon are not going to harm you, we just want to help you guys."

The catboy was considering the offer, the younger one didn't know what to do. So the older stretched his legs towards Yixing, looking at the floor. Yixing cut the ropes again, and the guy was completely free. The wounds were deeper than what they had looked to his eyes just a few moments before.

"Well, now it's your turn." Yixing said, looking at the younger one. He looked more scared than the other, yet he closed his eyes and stretched his arms and legs towards Yixing. After a few moments he was as free as his older companion.

"Well boys, now you're both free. I should also clean and disinfect your wounds, but you aren't mentally prepared. It's going to burn, I don't want to scare you even more. Now... Just try to eat a bit more and sleep, it's five in the morning. I'll try to sleep too... Then... Goodnight, see you when Junmyeon comes back."

The hybrids looked at the man as he left the room, confused.

A key sound woke the hybrids, frightening them. Junmyeon entered his house, looking at the hybrids. Their trays were empty and the ropes were no longer forcing their limbs together. They still looked scared, not well in any way, yet a bit calmer.

"Hi lovely boys, I hope you didn't have too many troubles sleeping on the floor tonight. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I do have a room for you. You can decide if you want to sleep in the same one or in two detached spaces, it's up to you. But I couldn't force you more inside the house yesterday night, right? Ok, I'll go wake Yixing up, then I'll do a few things for you and then I'll go to sleep, it's been an exhausting night..."

Junmyeon talked casually and softly to the hybrids to make them feel more at ease, accepted and welcomed in the house. He still didn't know if they could understand him or even talk though.

"Yixing, Yixing, I'm back~"

"Mmh, Junmyeon..." the Chinese boy yawned.

"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning..."

"Will you help me to feed the hybrids? And also, I need to take them to their room, it's not right to make them stay on the floor all the time."

"Ok, ok let's go. You'll cook, I'll find a way to take them in their room. I'll have to lift them though since they can't walk."

"They can't walk? Then let me help you"

"Tonight, before cutting the ropes, the older one tried to stand but then he dropped on his knees. They need to eat. Give them lots of proteins."

"I know, I know mister doctor."

The hybrids ate what Junmyeon had cooked in no longer than forty seconds. They were that hungry.

"Sweet boys, now you have to collaborate. We're going to take you to your room. It has a big and soft bed, a personal bathroom and a mini fridge. But since you're too weak to walk now, we need to lift you up, ok?"

They both tried to stand, slipping on their own steps. So Junmyeon reached for them, grabbing the younger's arm, just to be hissed by the older. 

"Guys, please you need to collaborate. It's to make you feel better." 

And so, after a few attempts, they succeeded. 

"Here you go guys. Whatever happened to you, take your time, we'll be here~" 

Then Junmyeon closed the door and left the room with his best friend. 

"So. What are you planning to do Junmyeon?" 

"I'm going to adopt them, I can't see them suffer." 

Junmyeon, you're taking two adult humans under your responsibility, is that really that simple?"

" It's not simple Yixing, I just want them to be happy."

"Ok... I'll go, sleep well. Tonight I'll come to clean their wounds." 

"That red cross volunteering period really made you a great doctor~" 

"Well, I think everybody knows how to take care of some wounds…"

Once at home, he worked on some left projects and, after completing them, he decided to take a nap. His three cats were with him. Later in the afternoon, he had an appointment with a client in their house. A middle-aged man. 

"So, I was planning on restoring a few parts of this structure, I wondered what a young and brilliant architect like you had to say." The man smiled. A female cat hybrid was playing with his child in the background. 

After finishing talking about the satisfying project, the man started another conversation. 

"I noticed how you're observing our hybrid. Are you perhaps interested in buying her? If so, I'm sorry to say she's not for sale~"

"Oh,no, that wasn't it. My friend recently adopted a couple of cat hybrids but we can't figure out their breed. And your cat looks similar to them." 

"Oh, she's a rare savannah cat hybrid. They're very expensive, it's extremely rare to find them for adoption, when people buy them they don't usually abandon them after spending all that money, hahaha. Maybe your friend's cats could be similar, but I strongly doubt they're purebreed." 

The cat hybrid they were talking about looked a bit tired, so she sat on the couch, followed by the child.

"She's the greatest cat on the planet. My son has fun with her during the day while I work. I decided to keep her after divorcing my ex wife, she said pretty nasty things about her." The man, probably in his late 50s, looked like a proud father. 

"I've never interacted a lot with hybrids, but I feel like lots of them are way better than us humans."

"You are very right young man, I trust you for this project even more now."

In the evening he was already at Junmyeon's. 

"How are the cats?" 

"They've been sleeping all day long, and they also ate a bit. They still shiver whenever I'm too close, or hiss for a second when I open their door, but they're much better than yesterday. Now they're awake. Go inside alone with your stuff, I'll prepare dinner."

Hissing sound. It ends. Yixing looked at them. 

"Are you Savannah cat hybrids?" 

The two boys sulked. 

"Well, I know you're not going to answer, but at least I tried." 

"Let me treat your wounds boys, please. It's going to hurt a bit, but I have to or they could get worse." 

As he got nearer to the bed, the two backed away, so he had to crawl up the bed and gently grab the older's one left arm, who froze on his place. 

"Listen up, it's going to burn a bit, but it's for your well being, ok?" 

Then the hybrid started shivering, but he didn't try to resist anymore. When Yixing applied the disinfectant he tried not to react, yet his expression was clear. After a few minutes he started taking care of the younger. When he grabbed his leg, the feline boy screamed in fear, stopping after a second. 

"Hey, hey, little boy. Calm down, breathe in and breathe out. I'm not going to hurt you." 

In the end he managed to clean and bandage their wounds, leaving the room. 

"Junmyeon, I did it." 

"What happened? I heard one of them screaming for like a second." 

"Ah, it was the younger one. He was so scared, he was trembling like a leaf." 

"Poor thing… now let's eat so you can go home and sleep." 

Waking up on a sunny Saturday was a thrilling moment for Yixing, so he decided to go on a morning walk by himself despite the cold temperatures. Walking in the nicest park in front of his apartment, at some point he saw a lady in her 40s with her dog hybrid on a leash. The dog was probably around Yixing's age. 

"Eugene, could you let me free? There's nobody in here, I promise I won't run too far, I just want to stretch my legs." 

"Chanyeoli, you know I'd love to let you free, but can't you see there's a young man over there? What would happen if he doesn't like hybrids? He could sue me." 

Approaching them, Yixing spoke. 

"Good morning lady, good morning dogboy. I might have overheard your conversation. Please lady, let this strong boy enjoy his run, I'm not bothered at all." 

The dog smiled at Yixing and the lady thanked him. 

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Yixing, what's your name?" 

"I'm Chanyeol, nice to meet you, this is Miss Eugene, my owner. She's the best owner a hybrid could wish for~"

"Oh, I'm glad you get along well..."

The word owner still sounded super odd to Yixing. A human owning another human, very degrading.

"Would you like to walk with us young man? My lovely hybrid seems to like your company~"

"Really? Then I'm going to accept, let's walk together~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English sucks, I'm sorry :`<

The following days the meetings with Eugene and Chanyeol were more frequent, almost three times a week. After a month or two, they already became friends. Whenever Yixing went to Junmyeon's house, he always talked about them to the hybrids. They were gradually looking more relaxed, but they still didn't want to talk. He suspected they couldn't.

"You know, since I met them, Eugene always says that her and Chanyeol's days are becoming more cheerful. That makes me feel really good, since I do basically nothing but talk. Tonight I'm going to have dinner at their place, they also live with a cat hybrid who doesn't like going out that much and I'll meet him tonight for the first time, I'll show you some pictures maybe next time."

"Xing, I've read cat hybrids don't usually like each other unless they've known each other for a long time..." commented Junmyeon.

"You don't know them, maybe they will." 

"Well, I don't know them since they don't talk to me, but I've owned them for two months now, I can tell they'll be skittish..." 

"You don't own them Junmyeon, you live with them. Don't treat them like objects." 

"Ah Xing, you know I didn't mean that." 

"Ok, but watch your language..." 

Watching the humans bickering, the younger cat let out a small laughing sound, melting everybody's hearts. 

"Did he... Did he... Did he just..." 

"Jun! Jun! He did! He did!" 

The young cat decided to hide under a blanket, the other one curled around him. 

"I'll bring some chocolate, they love it~"

"Go, go. I'll keep them company."

"Guys, one day you've got to tell us your names, we can't call you cats or boys forever..."

The younger peeped out of his blanket, looking at Yixing with an uncertain yet sweet expression, pronouncing two syllables, almost whispering:

"Jong... Dae." 

The older looked at him, panicked. 

"Jongdae? Is that your name? Do you remember mine, right? I'm Yixing, you know it, right?" 

The young cat nodded, with big eyes and an open-pouty mouth. 

A proud smile was spreading on Yixing's face. Then, when Junmyeon entered the room, the two cats hid again, together, under the blankets.

"Yixing? What's that big smile?" 

"You won't believe me, you won't!" 

"What happened?" 

"The young cat... He said his name!" 

"He did what?!" 

"He said he's called Jongdae, isn't it a super sweet name?" 

"It is! My goodness, I'm so happy! They're starting to trust us maybe?" 

"I'm not sure, but I'm really happy. I'm going to talk about it with Eugene and Chanyeol tonight~" 

"You're forgetting about me, eh?" 

"it's just healthy to find new friends Junmyeon...I mean, I hope these ones will last for at least a few months." 

"Ah, I want more friends too, but with my working shifts it's almost impossible... That's why I wanted to ask you if you could bring the cats to your apartment for a week tomorrow, I'll barely be at home while you'll work indoors everyday... I can't ask you to stay here..."

"Junmyeon... Is it you or is it me the one who's adopting them?" 

"Can't we adopt them together?" 

"Ahh, I'll think about it. I'll just be their baby-sitter, at least for now. I'll come pick them up tomorrow morning." 

"Come very early, we don't know how much it'll take to get them into the car." 

"Right, right. I'll be here at 6am."

That night, entering Eugene's flat, he found a wagging Chanyeol and a cat, hidden behind him. 

"Welcome!" exclaimed the dog. 

"Hi~" said the cat, now a bit more confident, curling his long, black and fluffy tail around Chanyeol's leg, instantly liking the man he had in front of his eyes. 

"You're Kyungsoo, right?" 

"Right, right~" the cat said, purring. 

"Oh, hi Yixing! I hope my hybrids welcomed you properly~" 

"They did, don't worry~" 

They sat together at the table, starting to chat about anything. 

"You know? My friend is jealous of me because I found new friends but he can't~" 

"Tell him he can come to meet us with you whenever he wants~" 

"Eugene, he's always super busy with his work... But I'll tell him about your idea." 

"How are his cats?" the woman asked. 

"Your friend has cats hybrids?" 

"Oh, Kyungsoo. Yes, he found two cat hybrids abandoned in the street in front of his house. They were miserable, poor cats. They're very traumatized and skittish, they don't even talk and only recently they started not hiding from us… And the younger one said he's name and even laughed one time. The older is still very protective of him."

"Oh...That... Sucks..." the cat said, disgusted. 

"Kyungsoo, watch your mouth!" 

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine. He's right. Some humans don't deserve to even come close to hybrids." 

"Do you have any pictures? You always talk about them but we've never seen them..." Chanyeol added. 

"Oh, right. I only have a couple ones of them sleeping or eating, here they are." he said, showing his phone to the three people. 

"Oh, they're savannah cats... Rare and expensive, I've never thought I'd ever see one of them with such an awful background in my whole life..." commented Kyungsoo. 

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to pick them up and keep them in my apartment for a week, you can come and see them if you want." 

"Oh really? Will they even get into your car?" 

"Ah, I already know it's going to take quite a while, so I'll show up at my friend's house very early in the morning."

"That makes sense." 

"So... Can I come to your house tomorrow?" asked a wagging and excited Chanyeol. 

"Chanyeol, I'd love it, but maybe it's better to wait at least 24 hours and... You're a dog, aren't they going to be afraid?" 

"Oh, you're right." the disappointed dog lowered his ears. 

"I'll ask them and I'll try to see their reaction, ok? If Eugene is busy I can come pick you up or send you my location..." 

"Send me what?" 

"Oh, right. They don't have a telephone Yixing. Only crazy people give phones to their hybrids..." 

"Uhm, why?" 

"Because they're like eternal teenagers, it would be too troublesome..." 

"Well, but they're perfectly aware of their actions..." 

"Please Yixing, they're my hybrids, I know what I'm doing." 

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

The two hybrids observed the humans having their little debate, realizing for the first time how much their lives were limited by their owner, even if she claimed to do it for their well being. They didn't try to meddle. 

"Done! They're in!" 

"Great, so... See you in a week Jun."

While he was driving, Yixing could see the cats' agitation and anxiety, but they didn't look too terrified. 

"Guys, we're going to my house. It's an apartment, I don't know if you've ever seen one, but we'll have to use an elevator."

He explained to them what an elevator was, receiving no answer as usual.

Once he parked his car and convinced the cats to get out of it, once they were in the elevator, after walking slowly and with their tails between their legs, they stayed in a corner. As they arrived in Yixing's flat they looked around, fidgety. 

"Well boys, here we are. I have an extra room I never use for you, please follow me, ok?" 

They followed him in their new temporary bedroom. It was slightly smaller than their one in Junmyeon's house, yet it still looked pretty comfortable and cosy.

When Yixing's cats noticed the hybrids, they instantly started being friendly with them and the human cats reacted positively. 

After a few hours, while Yixing was working on his computer in his living room, he saw Jongdae slowly approaching him, his ears still lowered and the tail between his legs. 

"Jongdae? Do you need something?" 

No answer. 

"Are you hungry? Please Jongdae, let me know, you can talk to me, little one~" Yixing softly said, almost cringing. 

"Fish." Jongdae said. 

"Oh my god, oh my god... I'll go crazy one day... Do you understand how happy you're making me Jongdae? Do you really trust me?" he happily said. 

"I'll prepare the tastiest fish in the world for you and your... Friend? Brother? I still don't know what kind of bond you two have guys. You can call him and tell him to come here, or you can go to your room. Or, well, you can decide to just stay here and watch me cook. What do you want to do?"

Jongdae made himself pretty clear when he decided to lay down on the couch in front of the kitchen stove.

"Okay Jongdae, but isn't the other cat going to feel lonely?"

Jongdae pouted.

"Ok, ok, i guess my three babies will take him company instead..."

As he cooked, Jongdae concentratedly observed him, sniffing in the air time to time.

"It's ready~"

"I'll call your friend."

The other hybrid was still playing with the cats, so he looked surprised when he saw Yixing entering the room instead of Jongdae.

"Hey lovely boy, your fish is ready. Jongdae is waiting for you~"

The cat slowly followed Yixing, sitting next to Jongdae on the couch once they reached the big living room - kitchen.

"Eat well boys... And anyway, do you remember the woman and the dog hybrid I always talk about? They have another friend, Kyungsoo, a black cat hybrid. Would you like to meet with them? Just the hybrids, if you don't want to see the human it's perfectly fine."

The two looked at each, in the end the older nodded.

"Perfect, they'll come here tomorrow for one hour or two... One day you'll tell me your name though, right?"

The older cat opened his mouth, hesitant. But then he let out a sound, whispered but clear.

"Minseok."

"Minseok? Ah, Minseok, wow, today must be a blessed day." Yixing said, happily. 

"So Minseok, can I know the bond between you and Jongdae? At least I'll know how to refer to you, as brothers, as friends... Or anything else." 

So the older cat slowly nodded, whispering:

"brothers" 

"Thank you for trusting me to this extent, only after two months..." 

The hybrids finished their food, starting to curl up on each other and cuddle, while Yixing was working on his project. 

The evening came and Yixing decided to call Junmyeon, to tell him the great progress the brothers had done that day. 

"Junmyeon, you won't believe me. Jongdae came to me, telling me he wanted fish. Then somehow the other cat told me his name, Minseok, and I also found out they're brothers... Junmyeon I was about to cry!" 

"Awww, so they finally told you. I didn't told you because I didn't know if they were comfortable enough in me revealing their personal information~"

"Ah,so you knew!" 

"Well of course, but it's not like they've said much more. Sometimes I hear them chatting, but I never understand what they say because they talk in a very low voice." 

"That's good to hear, at least it means they have someone to talk to since they're brothers. You should see them now, all curled on each other, they're sleeping. Also Chanyeol and Eugene's cat are coming here tomorrow, of course I've already asked the cats. And Eugene said you can come hang out with us whenever you want."

"Gosh Yixing, are you mocking me for not having friends?" 

"No dumbass, I'm trying to give you an opportunity..." 

"Ok, ok, I'll think about it." 

"Then good night, rest well as long as you can~" 

"Goodnight Xing~" 

The following morning Yixing found the cats still sleeping on the couch, making him a bit worried. 

"Jongdae, Minseok?" he tried to call their names.

Luckily Minseok opened his eyes, stretching his arms and tail, looking at the human. 

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" 

Jongdae woke up, mirroring his brother's movements. 

"Should we order something for breakfast? Maybe something sweet?" 

The hybrids timidly nodded, so Yixing approached the boys and showed them the menu of a well known bar from his telephone. 

"You can point at what you prefer and I'll order it for you, ok?" 

So he started scrolling down, giggling at the cat's reaction to technology, something they had probably never tried before. He was planning on teaching them everything about the world. 

They ordered something filled with chocolate and after thirty minutes everything was on their table. 

"Eat up boys, it's tasty~"

And so they ate, looking pleased by the sweet taste. Jongdae even softly hummed. 

"Well, so now should I go pick up Chanyeol and Kyungsoo? If you've changed your minds it's perfectly fine, I don't want to force you to meet them." 

They shook their heads, telling Yixing they still wanted to meet the hybrids. 

"Ok, do you want to come with me or do you prefer waiting at home?" 

"Home." Minseok murmured. 

"Ok sweeties, I'll be back in ten." 

Yixing arrived at Eugene's house where she left her hybrids alone, since she had to work. In fact it was Chanyeol the one greeting him at the door. 

"Hi beautiful boy, are you and Kyungsoo ready?" he said, patting Chanyeol's head. 

Kyungsoo approached the man. He was wearing a formal black suit and a black tie.

"Hi~ I'm ready, it didn't take me that long~" 

"Good to know, but why are you wearing a suit?" 

"Mmh, I wanna give the savannah's a good impression~" 

"But they wear pajamas all the time, also I don't even know if they'll speak to you..." 

"Well, they're still savannah's..." 

The man laughed. 

Chanyeol was wearing casual, sporty clothes, wondering if it was inappropriate. 

"Don't worry Yeol, they don't care, believe me~" 

After a short car trip, they arrived at home. 

"We're here~" 

They found the hybrids playing on the floor with the cats, wearing soft flowery pajamas. 

"So, Jongdae, Minseok, these are Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, these are Minseok and Jongdae~" 

Everything felt awkward at first, but then Kyungsoo decided to talk. 

"So, you guys are savannah's right? Why aren't you complimenting my outfit? I dressed like this just for you." 

The cats giggled, followed by a grinning Chanyeol. In no time the four hybrids were chasing each other around the apartment, jumping on each other, sniffing each other, giggling. It was the first Yixing had seen the brothers so happy, making him feel proud of his decision. They still didn't talk, but their laughing sounds were adorable. At lunch time Yixing made pasta and then it was already time to bring the dog and the black cat back. 

"Guys, I know you're having fun, but Eugene really wants you back... Should I ask her if you can stay for the night?" 

"Yes, yes please! Please!" 

"Ok, let me call her..." 

After a few ringing sounds, the woman picked up the phone. 

"Yixing? Is there something you need to tell me?" 

"Oh, right Eugene... Well, the hybrids would like to stay here for the night to play with the cats, they're literally begging me..." 

"Oh, I told you they're like teenagers... Well, if they aren't too bothersome, I guess I could let them... But just for one night..." 

"Ok, ok, they heard you and they're already jumping around haha~" 

"Should I pay you Yixing?" 

"Uh? No, no, they're my friends, I could never ask you to give me money." 

"Ok, then let's see each other tomorrow." 

"Ok, bye~" 

"Good, you can stay! I'd take you out on a walk but I doubt Jongdae and Minseok would enjoy going outside." 

"Well, since you stopped working, what about watching TV all together?" 

"Oh, ok Chanyeol, it sounds like a good idea, is there something you want to watch?" 

And so they spent the rest of their day watching movies and random programs, laughing. It felt a bit weird sometimes for Yixing to hear some meowing, growling, barking and purring sounds, but not in a negative way. He was starting to get used to his new non-human friends faster than he thought he would ever do. 

"It's almost midnight now, we should go to sleep. Do you want to sleep with the cats or should I open the couch?"

The hybrids looked at him, confused.

"If I open the couch it becomes a king sized bed, what do you prefer?" 

"Mmmh, I want to sleep with Jongdae and Minseok." Kyungsoo said. 

"So do I~" Chanyeol added.

"Well, then I guess I'll go to my bedroom, if you need anything call me, shout, do whatever you want, ok?"

"Ok~" 

Yixing couldn't really sleep early that night, hearing his friends still playing. Then, when the noise stopped, he had almost fallen asleep, but at some point he heard a knocking sound on the door.

"Open the door." he sad, gently. 

So a hybrid opened slightly the door, showing just his face, a hand and a rolled up tail.

"Jong... Dae? Do you need something?"

He stared at the cat for a few moments, now fully sitting and with his naked chest uncovered.

"Can I... Sleep with you?"

"Mh? You want to sleep here?"

A nod.

"Like... On the bed?"

Another nod.

"Oh... Well, come here then, you can also sleep under the covers, do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable... If you want I can also wear a tank top if me sleeping half naked makes you feel weird.

"Oh... There's no... Need." the cat answered, not whispering.

"Well, then good night kitty~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the late upload, but since I'm in my senior year of high school I really have to study a lot, and also the fact that 2 of my 4 cats got really sick lately had a big and negative impact on my mood, so I wasn't able to write. Of course the story will continue, but please understand if time to time the uploads will take a bit longer than what you could expect :> Thank you so much to everyone who's still reading this story despite my shitty English :3

Waking up early in the morning, with the sunlight filtering in his bedroom, Yixing opened his eyes, almost not realizing who the heavy and warm body wrapped around him belonged to. Then a sigh broke that silence, while a fluffy, spotted tail brushed on his half bare thigh. It was Jongdae, now purring with a dreamy smile, his chin hidden deep in the human's collarbones and his legs and arms wrapped around Yixing's whole body like a baby koala would do with its mother.

"Morning Jongdae~" he said softly.

His light green, yellowish eyes sparkled.

"Good morning Yixing~" the cat said, still purring.

"How do you feel?"

"Mmh... Warm..."

"Well, of course since you're attached to me under a wool cover..."

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" the cat meowed.

"You're really chatty today, kitty~"

"Am I bothering you?"

"No, you aren't. Not at all. I like your voice, sweet one~"

The hybrid started purring louder, rubbing his nose against Yixing's neck.

Everything felt so right, so dreamy.

But then, a loud, crying meowing sound broke that peace.

"What was that-" Yixing asked.

"Mmmh, it's my brother, he's calling me. He's pretty worried, I haven't even told I'd come here..." the cat said, soft and still sleepy.

"What? You came here and you didn't tell him? He must be terrified, looking around the house and not finding his brother..."

Yixing silently asked Jongdae for his permission to pet his head. The cat agreed, letting the human caress his wavy and messy locks and ears. 

"I get it, he's worried, but he's too protective. That's why I still haven't talked. Now we trust you and Junmyeon, there's no reason to keep our mouths shut..."

"He has his reasons I guess..."

"He does, but-"

Minseok opened the door, horror in his widened eyes.

"What- What are you doing to my brother!" he hissed.

The older cat was pretty mad, but Yixing was happy to declare that morning as the end of the hybrids' silence.

Minseok jumped on the bed, almost hitting Yixing, when his brother blocked his arm, stopping him.

"Minseok, calm down!" Jongdae shouted in a low voice.

His brother's eyes went from angry at the man to worried to his younger brother.

"Then... Then explain what is happening, Jongdae...!" he said.

"Tonight, when you all fell asleep, you guys left me without any blanket, I was going to die frozen! The younger cat dramatically whined.

"Don't say stupid things, it's not that cold in here..."

"Well, I was still cold and you know I can't sleep alone, so I came here!"

"Do you really trust him?"

"You don't Minseok?"

"Well, I do... I'm still not going to attach myself to him just because of something so random!"

Yixing giggled. Jongdae was still all over him and Minseok still very tense.

"Alright boys, let's get up, let eat something and then I'll bring Chanyeol and Kyungsoo back.

Minseok looked at him with a disappointed pout.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep them here forever, Eugene could report me to the police for kidnapping them..."

But once Minseok realized Yixing was almost naked, only wearing running shorts, his eyes went to his brother again, worried.

"Are you sure he didn't force you to stay here?!"

"I'm sure, I'm fine. He even asked me if I was uncomfortable, but you know well that uncovered bodies are warmer..."

Once the older cat was convinced, the younger one got up and Yixing put on a red shirt and black pants. The cats were staring at him. 

"Now what?" 

"Nothing, nothing..." Minseok answered. 

Moving to the living room, he stretched his arms and back, greeting Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who were already there, a bit sad. 

"Guys don't make me see those sad faces... You'll meet again very soon, ok? Also I'll come see you whenever I'll have free time~" 

"Promise?" Chanyeol asked. 

"Promise" Yixing answered with a smile, hugging the dog, who hugged him back. 

Kyungsoo got nearer, looking at Yixing deep in the eyes. 

"You have to also hug me..." he said, annoyed. 

"Come here little kitty~" and so he hugged the purring feline. 

"Let's have breakfast and then I'll bring you back to your mom."

"Mom?" They asked. 

"Eugene... Well, isn't she like a mom?" 

"Uhm... She told us to only refer to her only as Eugene or owner..." 

"Ooph, I hate the word owner..." 

"I kinda hate it too, honestly." Kyungsoo said. 

"It's not that bad, it's just a word in my opinion..." 

"Yeah but...Chanyeol, owner means that she owns us... Like... Objects?" 

"Well Kyungsoo, she still owns us because that's what the papers say, but she doesn't treat us like objects..." 

"That's right but... Well, let's not talk too much about it, I'm hungry." 

Jongdae and Minseok listened to them, looking at Yixing. 

"Yixing... Do you or Junmyeon own us?" Jongdae asked. 

"Mmh... No, we're really just keeping you with us, but you're free to go if you don't like us..." 

"Honestly you two are the only humans who have ever treated us like equals, so we'd love to stay..." 

"Good, Junmyeon is going to be really happy about it~" 

"The savannah's started talking to you?" Kyungsoo asked with a grin. 

"Yes, they did. Isn't it amazing?" 

"Kind of random, but it is~" 

After breakfast and a few hugs and whines, Yixing brought Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to their home. He came back to the savannah's hybrids who were watching TV, already used to the electronic device. He plopped on the couch next to Jongdae, who wrapped his tail around Yixing's arm. Minseok gave him a reproaching look which Jongdae totally ignored.

After a few hours it was already dinner time. 

"Guys, why don't you go shower while I cook something for tonight? Junmyeon texted me and he said he worked in here, I mean, in this town today, so he'll come here for dinner." 

They boys nodded, doing what they were told to do. 

After twenty minutes they got out of their rooms, dressed in pretty clothes Junmyeon had bought for them a while ago. Jongdae was wearing a soft-looking pink sweater and smooth white pants, while Minseok a beige hoodie and black jeans. 

"You look good tonight guys! I'm still wearing this improvised pajamas..." 

In that moment somebody rang the doorbell. Looking through the peephole, Yixing made sure it was Junmyeon, so he welcomed him inside. 

"Hello Jun, I'm making dinner... How are you?" 

"Ah, Xing, I'm exhausted, I'm happy I can see you and the cats at least..." 

Entering the living room, Junmyeon smiled. 

"Look at them! They look so good in those clothes!" 

"They always look good Junmyeon... Oh, and... They started talking to me! Like... Actual talking!" 

"You're joking." 

"I'm not! Right guys?" 

"Well... I guess it's true..." Jongdae said with a soft smile, still a bit shy around Junmyeon, now that he was more used to Yixing. 

"I'm so glad... Wow guys, this is the best thing ever!" 

"Well, Minseok is still a bit suspicious, but he doesn't hesitate too much anymore~" 

"Guys... Can I pet your heads, like I did a few days ago?" Junmyeon asked. 

The cats nodded, leaning in Junmyeon's soft touch while Yixing was cooking. 

"So... I'm done, here's the food!" 

They ate delicate chicken breast and Junmyeon went home.

"Alright boys, let's go to sleep~" 

"Goodnight~" 

In the middle of the night, Yixing was awakened by someone crawling under his covers. 

"Who.. Who is it?" 

He heard a familiar purring sound and then the cat's head peeped out. 

"Jongdae, is it still you? What is your brother going to say?" 

"We'll find out tomorrow, now let me sleep..." 

The following days Jongdae went to sleep in Yixing's bed every night, an extremely frustrating thing for his brother. 

It was already the last day. Yixing had to have his client over, so he told the cats not to make too much noise. 

"Welcome sir, make yourself at..." 

"Yes, I'm sorry I had to bring Seulgi over, but if I had left her alone at home with that thunderstorm outside, she would have fainted... And my son is over at my ex wife's house, so..." 

"No worries, I just hope she won't feel uncomfortable since I'm hosting two savannah's hybrids as well~"

"The ones you told me about last time?"

"Yes, my friend asked me to look after them for a while, tomorrow I'll bring them back though."

The female hybrid had a golden metal collar to which was attached a leash. She had long straight hair and bangs, and on top of her head two triangular ears, identical to Jongdae's and Minseok's ones. It was weird seeing her like that, it was always weird to see hybrids on a leash.

When Jongdae and Minseok noticed her, they went stiff. Probably seeing a person of their own species and breed was off putting. 

"Please, unleash her sir." 

"Right, right, I don't usually like walking her on a leash, but this little girl is afraid of everything in the outside world, so it's for her own safety, right little Seulgi?" the man said, caressing his hybrid's cheek. 

She nodded, giving her owner a small smile. 

"Ah, she's the sweetest. She's like a second child to me. Or a first child, since she came long before my son who is only ten. She's twenty-two. Still very young, a bit younger than you Mr. Zhang, am I right?" 

"You're very right sir, I'm twenty six~" 

As the men were talking about work, Yixing could also observe the cats slowly getting to know each other and after nearly fifteen minutes, they were already friends. Yet he could see how they tried to keep a distance from the adult man. 

"Great Mr Zhang, I think we're done. Thank you for your excellent work, nowadays professionals like you are too rare..." 

They shook hands, smiling at each other. 

"Seulgi, baby, we have to go, come here~" 

The female hybrid turned to face her owner, smiling and rushing towards him. They had a strict owner-pet or parent-young child relationship. That was probably how the girl was raised, not knowing any other way to see her life. It wasn't necessarily something too terrible, yet she and every other hybrid had so much potential. But no law allowed hybrids to be independent, to work, to have a house of their own. They were seen exactly like normal pets. 

Yixing stood up, accompanying the man and the young girl to the door. 

"Let's meet again Mr. Zhang!" 

"Of course sir!" 

And so he closed, huffing, looking at his friends. 

"Uh guys, I'm so sorry..." 

"For... What?" Minseok asked. 

"Well, for everything you are seeing... Hybrids on a leash, hybrids treated like pets..." 

"Oh, it's not your fault Yixing... And it's way better than what we've experienced until we found you and Junmyeon, so..." Jongdae said. 

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry again, I'm hungry. Make us some food if you're really that disappointed in humanity." Minseok said with a half-harsh tone, making Jongdae and Yixing laugh. 

They ended up ordering junk food, just to make sure to experience that at least once in their lives. And they loved it. 

"Now it's time to go to bed. Should I accompany you to your room?" 

Minseok nodded, while Jongdae looked a bit sad, his ears were lowered. 

"It's already midnight Jongdae, Junmyeon is coming to pick you up at 6am tomorrow-" 

"Can I sleep with you again?" He said, hesitant. 

Minseok looked weirdly at his brother, not saying anything. 

"Jongdae, what's this new obsession of yours? You know you're not going to sleep with me for quite a while, right?" 

"That's exactly why I want to sleep with you tonight!" 

"But you slept with me five days in a row, your brother might seriously start feeling lonely..." 

"I'll sleep with him every night at Junmyeon's..." 

Minseok grabbed his brother's neck, nuzzling him. Yixing looked at them, not understanding the situation. 

"Mmh, he's not going in heat... Then what is it?" the older cat asked himself. 

Both Yixing and Jongdae's faces reddened. 

"W-What kind of- Minseok, sometimes I-" the younger cat couldn't complete his sentence. 

"I just like hugging him, Minseok, why are you like this..." he whined again. 

"Yeah, whatever..." 

Yixing watched his two friends, confused. 

"So... What are you gonna-" 

Jongdae wrapped his tail around Yixing's wrist, guiding him to the cats' room. 

"You'll sleep with us. I don't care if Minseok doesn't want you." 

So, between the human and his brother, Jongdae slept like he hadn't in years. 

The alarm went off, waking up two scared hybrids and a still sleepy Yixing. He assured the cats and made them get dressed and have breakfast. 

"I think you guys can leave something here, you'll probably come back often." 

"Mh, you're right." Minseok answered with his tail shyly wrapped around Yixing's ankle, making the human unconsciously happy. 

Junmyeon rang the doorbell and Yixing welcomed him with a hug. 

"Good morning babies, how are you doing?" 

Minseok yawned, swinging his tail and twitching his ears. "Pretty good. I'm sleepy." 

Jongdae had a pout and he was side hugging Yixing, learning on his shoulder. 

"I... I want to stay here." 

Everyone looked at him. Minseok was swinging his tail in annoyance, Junmyeon was quite surprised, Yixing just huffed. 

"Jongdae, don't be like this. I'll... Come to see you tomorrow ok? I don't know what's going on with you lately, but please, Junmyeon is tired and he came here just to pick you up guys, if you want to stay with us you have to get used to having two houses. Isn't that cool?"

"Oh Yixing, so you're accepting to become their second parent?" 

"I'm not their parent, I'm just their friend..." 

"Sounds great. So, Jongdae, let's go, alright?" 

He kept on whining for a while. 

"But tonight... How will I sleep tonight?" 

"You'll sleep with your brother." Yixing answered. 

"But..." 

"Junmyeon, I don't understand why lately he's obsessed with sleeping with me. If you can sleep with them, maybe they'll feel more comfortable." 

"Ok, I will, but now we really need to go boys, I'm super tired please..." 

Jongdae gave up and followed Junmyeon and his brother, returning to the older human's house. 

Yixing went running an hour after that, then returned home and worked all day. He was used to staying at home alone, petting his cats time to time, but only one week of living with two new people who had just opened up to him almost changed everything. He fell asleep feeling a weird, nostalgic knot in his stomach. 

After a few days he decided to go on a walk with Eugene and the dog hybrid, relaxing and small talking for a few hours. He knew he promised Jongdae he would have visited them the day after they returned to Junmyeon's house, but he had too much work left. 

"When are the cats going to come back? Chanyeol asked, wagging his tail. 

"Uhm, I don't really know Yeol... I was planning on visiting them maybe tomorrow or even tonight and sleep at Junmyeon's. I'll call Eugene so you'll talk to them a bit on the phone, do like the idea? 

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting~" 

"How is Kyungsoo doing?" 

"Oh, well, he's in pre-heat so he's a bit annoying, but he'll be super sweet in just one or two days..." 

Yixing decided not to comment on that, knowing nothing or too little on the topic. 

So, as he planned, that evening he drove to Junmyeon's house without even texting him, so when his friend opened the door looking surprised and in a rush, the architect couldn't make fun of him. 

"Xing? What are you doing here? It's 10pm."

"Can I sleep here?" 

"Feeling lonely?" 

"Well... I guess so." 

Entering the house he dropped on the large living room's sofa, huffing loudly. 

"Yixing?" Minseok asked. 

"Right..." 

"How... How are you?" 

"I'm fine, I guess I've just got used too soon to people staying over..." 

He looked at the older cat, smiling. 

"Do you want to eat something?" 

"No, I'm ok, thanks Jun..." 

"Xing, I'm serious, has something happened?" 

"Jun... Don't ask too many questions... It's 10pm..." 

A door slammed, a few stepping sounds and the second cat appeared in front of the sad man. 

"Yixing!" he said, way too high pitched for every person in that room. 

The cat jumped on the human he had just mentioned, clinging to him and rubbing his nose all over his face, purring loudly.

"Jongdae, Jongdae, I can't breathe... Loosen your grip!"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry..." the cat sat next to Yixing, who was still lying down, still purring.

"What was that?~" Junmyeon asked.

"I don't know, I told you he's obsessed with me lately..."

"You promised you would visit us the day after we came back here, but here you are a week too late!" Jongdae said, with a pouty expression.

"I had to work Jongdae, sorry…"

Everybody but Jongdae giggled. 

"I'll say here tonight, do you want to sleep with me on the couch?" 

Junmyeon burst out laughing. 

"Xing, the way you said it might make it sound a bit..." 

"A bit what? Junmyeon you're weird..." 

Minseok clinged to Jongdae, who was blushing and at the same time had stiffened. 

"Junmyeon, I think you made my brother uncomfortable..." 

"I'm... Sorry, I'm really sorry Jongdae..." The man said, kneeling to face the cat, asking for a silent permission to cup his face with his hands. 

Yixing side hugged him, understanding it might have been something related to the hybrid's past. 

"It's ok Junmyeon, I..." 

"No Jongdae, I'm really sorry..." 

"Jongdae, if we made you uncomfortable you can decide to sleep with your brother, I hope you understood what I actually meant though..." 

"I still want to sleep here..." the cat murmured. 

"And Junmyeon, stop being sorry, you did nothing wrong, I was just caught being a bit over sensitive..." 

"You were just reacting the way you felt like reacting, don't try to minimize your feelings Jongdae."

"Ok, then I'll accept your apology." The cat answered with a small smile. 

"Thank you." 

In the end Minseok and Junmyeon went to their respective rooms, leaving Yixing and Jongdae on the sofa. The two were hugging facing each other, Jongdae still blushing. Yixing was cupping his face, rubbing his left thumb on the cat's cheek. Also they're legs were intertwined. 

"Goodnight kitty~" Yixing whispered, closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight Yixing..." Jongdae said softly, humming a bit, lowering his head under the man's chin with his eyes closed.


End file.
